User talk:Mitsarugi
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Fonts Mitsarugi (talk) 15:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC) - No problem I'm glad you like and use it ;) Monster Hunter Font File Request Can I have the monster hunter font file you created? please,thank you :) The file not the picture of the font. Want to use it in microsoft word and in photoshop 8.0 elements. Mitsarugi (talk) 12:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC): You may ^^ Monster Hunter FLASH Hey there. I saw that you had uploaded the covers of Yamamoto Shin's MH mangas. I was hoping that you had the full series, perhaps in english? I have so far only been able to find Law of The Jungle and Black Cat. If you could private message me or some such with more info, I will be in your debt. Signed, Red the Wolf of Unity/Red on MH3U Redthehunter (talk) 12:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Mitsarugi (talk) 12:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC): I don't have have any of the mangas , they do sell them where i live but it's all in French and i want 'em in English ^^ Redthehunter (talk) 13:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC): Thats a shame. If you'd like the two I have I can send you the .zip files? They're both in English and rather well cleaned Mitsarugi (talk) 17:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC):Nah that's fine ^^ ,i'll try to get a copy from Amazone :) MH4 Stop adding Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate stuff to the MH4 page. MH4 is Japanese only and NOT the same as Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Kogath (talk) 14:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Mitsarugi (talk) 15:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC)''' - Yeah sorry i found the MH4U page 2 mins later... :( Fanmade Savage Deviljho Icon "Fan Arts are restricted here; please upload Fan Arts to Monster Hunter Fanon. Fanarts are deleted here upon notice." Quoted from the Rules and Regulations regarding Images. Kogath (talk) 15:12, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsarugi (talk) 15:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) - Who made the icons for the other monsters then? I only made a clean icon for the ugly scan of the savage deviljho icon i saw on it's page :/ EDIT: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3U:_Monsters?oldid=445888 The other icons were taken from the games, from official guide books, or from other official sources. Not fan made. Kogath (talk) 15:22, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsarugi (talk) 15:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) - Ok, I'll keep that in mind next time then ;) Re:Ping's MH3G Dex Check the credits. My name is in there. EDIT: https://scontent-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-frc3/t1/1234704_395892550545989_1157132923_n.png He hasn't updated it on the site, but it's in the newest version of the program. Kogath (talk) 15:39, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsarugi (talk) 15:46, February 3, 2014 (UTC) - Haha :) That's cool, nice job!